In China
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku merasa benar-benar menyukainya. Tidak adil kalau salah satu dari kita mengalah. Kalau kita biarkan Kui Xian yang memilih saja, bagaimana?" Yeah, it's GengKyu HangengxKyuhyun. Mind to RnR?


**In China**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Choi Siwon**

**Pair: Hankyu/Gengkyu, Wonkyu**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: They belong to God :D**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. I hope you like it.**

"**.." : Talk in Korean**

"**(..)" : Talk in Mandarin**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Siwon sangat membenci matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya mana kala ini musim penghujan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar berbagai sumpah serapah yang ia lepas dari mulutnya. Panas terlalu menyengat hingga menembus kulit kepalanya dan merusak bilik-bilik dalam otaknya hingga tak karuan.

Kopernya ia seret hingga menimbulkan bunyi bergeledek keras. Wajahnya tampak garang, dan berkali-kali mendenguskan napas. Beberapa orang tua bilang, saat satu kali kau membuang napasmu, maka satu kebahagiaan akan ikut terbuang. Dan sialnya, teman-teman sepermainannya kini hampir menyerupai orang-orang tua itu. Ikut mengatakan apa yang ia benci.

"Hangeng sungguh keparat" umpatnya lagi.

Siwon kembali tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen sepupunya yang tinggal beberapa meter. Masih dengan wajah garangnya, dan hatinya yang dongkol merasakan teriknya matahari.

* * *

"Oh, ayolah Siwon. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku harus menjemputmu. Maafkan aku..."

Lagi-lagi Siwon mendengus, "Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Mandarin, Hangeng. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa naik taxi manapun karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan. Hell! Tempat macam apa ini!"

Hangeng meringis. Aih, sepupunya itu memanglah bertempramen tinggi. Tapi sungguh, Hangeng sungguh lupa kalau hari ini Siwon akan datang ke Beijing.

"Setidaknya kau bisa sampai di sini dengan selamat."

"Tentu saja. Setelah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Astaga, untung aku masih ingat letak apartemenmu ini, Hangeng. Kalau tidak, aku akan langsung kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan denganmu!"

Hangeng memutar kedua bola matanya. Sepupunya ini sungguh berlebihan, "Itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau mau belajar serius, sehingga pandai berbahasa Inggris, Siwon-ah. Karena para supir itu tentu mengerti bahasa Inggris." Sindirnya, "Sekarang, lebih baik kau beristirahatlah. Besok kita akan ke restoranku."

* * *

"Aku akan mencekikmu kalau sampai liburan akhir tahunku ini gagal, Hangeng-ah!" sungut Siwon.

Sebenarnya ia malas pergi ke manapun juga. Ia terlalu lelah. Ia masih ingin merasakan hangatnya selimut.

"Oh ayolah, kita akan sarapan di restoranku. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal makan di restoranku. Dan aku juga menjamin, kau tidak akan menyesal berlibur di sini." Bujuk Hangeng agar Siwon tak lagi merajuk.

"Setelah kejadian kemarin aku jadi tidak yakin." Sindir Siwon

"Astaga. Masih membahas yang kemarin? Keterlaluan sekali."

"Sebenarnya yang keterlaluan itu, kau. Bukannya aku." Siwon berusaha terlihat sekalem mungkin di depan pelanggan Hangeng.

Alih-alih menjawab, Hangeng mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk di salah satu meja.

Masih pagi begini restorannya sudah ramai pengunjung. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Hangeng dengan ramahnya. Mungkin mereka memang sudah sering makan di sini sehingga terlihat begitu kenal dengan Hangeng.

"Kui Xian!"

Sosok pemuda manis berambut bob tampak berjalan tanpa menghilangkan senyum dari wajah manisnya.

"_Wo keyi bang ni ma_ (Ada yang bisa saya bantu)?"

Astaga. Suaranya manis pula. Siwon membatin. Pemuda tinggi itu sungguhlah menarik perhatian Siwon.

"_Qing gei wo he wo de biao ge, women zui hao de caidian._ (Tolong berikan aku dan sepupuku menu terbaik kita)."

"_Dangran. Wo zhao jiekou_. (Tentu. Aku permisi.)"

Pemuda manis itu meninggalkan Siwon dan Hangeng dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pemuda itu, siapa namanya?"

"Bukankah kau juga dengar, namanya Kui Xian." Jawan Hangeng.

"Kupikir itu nama panggilan untuk pelayan. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang ada di dadanya." Sungut Siwon, "Dia benar laki-laki?"

Hangeng tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang Siwon lontarkan, "Tentu saja dia laki-laki. Apa kau tidak melihat dadanya yang rata, huh?"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki walau dadanya rata. Dia terlalu cantik."

"Lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang kau tiduri?" ejek Hangeng.

"Ya! Aku tidak pernah meniduri mereka. Itu hanya kencan semalam, asal kau tahu!"

Siwon terus mengikuti Kui Xian itu lewat ekor matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis kepada siapa saja. Bahkan pada laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'lapar'. Juga gadis-gadis menjengkelkan itu, mereka menatap Kui Xian dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau gay." Suara Hangeng meninterupsi kegiatannya.

Siwon tersentak, "Eh?"

"Kupikir kau hanya mau mengencani gadis-gadis sexy. Ternyata kau juga suka dengan lelaki manis macam Kui Xian." Ejek Hangeng, "Asal kau tahu, Kui Xian itu masih sekolah. Dia terlalu polos untuk dekat denganmu. Dan lagi, dia terlalu baik untukmu."

"Aku hanya sedikit tertarik dengannya. Kenapa kau sewot sekali?"

"Dia itu pemuda termanis yang pernah aku tahu. Wajahnya, juga sikapnya. Dia berhasil meruntuhkan tembok Berlin yang kubangun bertahun-tahun. Jangan menyentuhnya barang sejengkal. Dia sungguh berharga." Hangeng menarik napasnya, "Pegawai yang teramat jujur, dan pekerja keras. Dia sungguhlah berharga."

Siwon mengernyit, "Kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak dia bekerja di sini, dia sudah menyita perhatianku."

* * *

Kalau Hangeng bilang Kui Xian dapat meruntuhkan tembok Berlin yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun, maka Siwon akan bilang kalau Kui Xian telah meruntuhkan menara Babilon dan memporak-porandakannya. Siwon sadar, rasa suka itu mulai berubah menjadi semantik-semantik cinta dan mulai bertunas.

Tapi Hangeng? Sepupunya itu memang menjengkelkan. Siwon pun sadar, ia pun juga sama menjengkelkannya bagi Hangeng. Tapi sungguh, rasa jengkel itu bukan sungguhan. Itu hanya karena mereka terlalu akrab, sehingga kadang terlalu bingung bagaimana untuk bermanis-manis karena itu bukanlah tipikalnya.

Hangeng sepupu terbaiknya. Hangeng yang selalu menopangnya dengan berbagai supah serapah. Itu bukan benar-benar cacian. Lagi-lagi hanya karena mereka terlanjur akrab.

Tapi cinta? Itu terlalu rumit. Jauh lebih rumit dari segala pengembangan soal matematika yang sangat dibencinya. Semua gadis yang ia kencani tidak lebih dari sekedar kencan semalam. Mereka meminta, maka Siwon akan memberikannya.

Dan Kui Xian benar-benar sosok yang berbeda. Sinar matanya seperti matahari di saat musim panas. Rambut bergelombangnya mengingatkan Siwon akan gulungan ombak di pantai.

"Belum tidur, Siwon?" sapa Hangeng.

"Belum ingin." Jawab Siwon sekenanya, "Memikirkan Kui Xian."

Hangeng tampak muram, "Kau ini."

Siwon terkekeh senang mendapati wajah sepupunya yang berubah muram. Bukan berarti ia benci pada Hangeng. Itu hanya bagian dari keakraban, "Kenapa memangnya? Aku menyukai Kui Xian. Dia sangat manis."

"Dasar peniru!" Hangeng menjenggut kepala Siwon pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersaing?" tawar Siwon.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kui Xian bukan untuk dipermainkan." Hangeng tampak tidak senang dengan pembicaraan ini, "Jangan samakan dia dengan gadis yang kau kencani selama ini. Mereka tidak seistimewa Kui Xian."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku merasa benar-benar menyukainya. Tidak adil kalau salah satu dari kita mengalah. Kalau kita biarkan Kui Xian yang memilih saja, bagaimana?"

"Kui Xian akan lebih memilihku, itu sudah pasti. Kedatanganmu di sini baru seumur jagung."

"Tidak juga. Kui Xian tidak akan memilihmu karena kau tidak punya nyali. Kau itu hanya bisa omong besar."

Alih-alih menanggapi, Hangeng berusaha untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan "Aish, aku sudah mengantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Kalau kau mau tidur, jangan lupa matikkan lampu tengahnya."

* * *

"_Di pertengahan bulan Januari. Aku ingat betul hujan turun. Titik-titik air itu seolah mengkristal begitu kupandangi wajahmu. Kau tahu, aku begitu membenci matahari yang bersinar terik di musim hujan. Karena aku mencintai hujan. Tapi matamu. Itu terlihat seperti matahari yang bersinar terik. Sangat menyilaukan sehingga aku lupa bagaimana bernapas. Tapi aku sungguh menyukai itu. _

_Aku sadar, aku bukan pemuda baik-baik. Aku tidak pernah mengingat segala sumpah serapah yang sering kuloloskan melalui mulutku. Aku lupa karena aku memang ingin lupa. Aku lupa karena aku memang ingin mengingat dirimu._

_Aku terdiam bodoh tiap kali kau mengumbar senyuman ke segala penjuru. Tangan lentikmu yang menggenggam nampan hitam. Dan tubuh gemulaimu yang sigap berlarian ke sana ke mari. Mereka terekam dalam ingatanku dengan baik. Ingatan itu akan selalu bercerita tentang tebalnya kabut rindu yang kurasakan setiap kali."_

Kui Xian menghela napasnya ketika Hangeng berhasil menerjemahkan surat yang diberikan seorang pelanggan terhadapnya. Itu sudah biasa. Kui Xian sudah biasa menerima surat semacam itu. Tapi yang tadi memberikannya, sangatlah tampan, Kui Xian ingat betul itu sepupu atasannya yang tempo lalu ia layani.

"Xie-xie Hangeng ge." Ucap Kui Xian.

Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya. Hatinya mencelos. Kui Xian tampak begitu senang mendapat surat semacam itu dari Siwon. Tidak seperti biasanya. Siwon benar-benar serius akan ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini salah Siwon, atau salahnya sendiri yang terlalu lamban?

* * *

Beberapa hari ini Kui Xiannya tampak begitu senang. Setidaknya itu menurut Hangeng. Ia melayani pelanggannya dengan senyum sumringah. Oh, bukan berarti pada lain hari Kui Xian tidak begitu, hanya saja... Ah! Entahlah! Hangeng merasa Kui Xian begitu bersinar-sinar. Apa karena Siwon datang di restorannya?

"Kui Xian itu manis sekali..." gumam Siwon seraya terus memperhatikannya dari meja kasir.

"Berhenti membicarakannya!" seru Hangeng. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Ah, entah buku apa itu.

"Ah, memangnya kenapa? Andai aku bisa berbahasa Mandarin, aku pasti sudah mengajaknya berbicara banyak." ujar Siwon, "Hey, apa dia bisa berbahasa Inggris?"

Hangeng menghela napasnya dan menutup buku separuh tebal di tangannya, "Dia tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, tuan Choi Siwon. Berhenti mencoba mendekatinya."

"Seharusnya kau bersikap sportif, Hangeng. Biarkan Kui Xian yang memilih."

Alih-alih menjawab, Hangeng malah melenggang meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri memandangi Kui Xian dari kejauhan.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Kui Xian mendapat surat dari Siwon. Dia nampak senang sekali. Ah, seharusnya Hangeng tahu kalau Kui Xian pun tertarik pada Siwon. Hatinya mencelos tiap kali memergoki Kui Xian meminta tolong padanya untuk menerjemahkan surat Siwon dengan riangnya.

Ini sudah surat kelima dari Siwon. Crap! Hangeng benar-benar tidak tahan. Apalagi Kui Xian memintanya untuk menuliskan balasan.

"(Ah, Hangeng ge, aku bingung sekali haru berkata apa.)" ujar Kui Xian. Dia tersenyum malu-malu. Benar-benar nampak seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"(Katakan apa saja yang ingin kau katakan, Kui Xian...)" ujar Hangeng lembut.

Lagi-lagi Kui Xian tersenyum malu, "(Ah, aku bingung sekali. ini pertama kalinya aku membalas surat cinta seseorang.)" dia mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangan ke wajah untuk menetralisir panas di wajahnya.

"(Kui Xian, apa kau, menyukai Siwon?)" Hangeng bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut kalau Kui Xian menjawab "Iya".

"(Entahlah. Dia pemuda yang sangat menarik. Dia juga tampan sekali. Dan terlihat sebagai pemuda yang baik. Apa dia benar-benar pemuda yang baik, Hangeng ge?)"

"(Ya. Dia pemuda yang baik.)" jawab Hangeng. Siwon memang memiliki sisi baik, disamping kelakuannya yang minus.

Hangeng meletakkan bolpoinnya, "(Lebih baik kau tulis saja dulu suratnya. Aku akan menerjemahkannya nanti. Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Kui Xian.)"

"(Benarkah?)" Kui Xian melonjak senang, "Xie-xie Hangeng ge!"

* * *

Kata orang, jatuh cinta itu rasanya berjuta-juta. Kata orang? Bagi Hangeng jatuh cinta itu antara pahit ataupun manis. Manis jikalau kau memang merasakan manis, dan pahit jikalau kau memang merasakan pahit. Sekali lagi itu bagi Hangeng.

Dada Hangeng terasa ngilu benar. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat kasar seraya menendang apapun yang ia dapati di bawah kakinya.

"Sialan kau Siwon!"

Dan kini tampaknya Hangeng mulai menyadari, kalau sepupunya itu benar-benar brengsek.

* * *

"Ya! Hangeng-ah! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Siwon memutar badannya di depan Hangeng

Hangeng tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV yang tengah ia tonton. Jemarinya sibuk memindah-mindah channel.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tampak sempurna." Jawab Hangeng sekenanya.

Siwon mengedikkan bahu sebentar. Lalu kemudian, ia menghampiri sepupunya itu dan ikut duduk di sofa. Di samping Hangeng.

Tangan Siwon melingkar di bahu Hangeng. Hangeng tak menyahut, ia masih sibuk dengan remotenya.

"Oh ayolah, kita harus bersaing dengan sehat, bukan? Hari ini aku mengajak Kui Xian makan malam bersama. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" gumam Siwon

"Hm. Nikmatilah acara kalian berdua."

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusuk rambut Hangeng yang tampak mulai memanjang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di rumah!"

Dan, yeah, akhirnya Siwon menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Brengsek."

* * *

Perang dingin antara Hangeng dan Siwon masih berlanjut. Hangeng menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Mengajak sepupunya untuk berlibur di Cina bukan hal yang benar. Alih-alih untuk menemaninya yang sering kesepian di rumah, Siwon malah mengacaukan segalanya.

Mata Hangeng bergerak tertuju pada Kui Xian yang tengah membersihkan meja-meja. Restoran sudah tutup beberapa menit yang lalu. Hari yang cukup melelahkan, pasti. Pengunjung hari ini sangatlah ramai. Gurat-gurat lelah masih tercetak di wajah manis yang selalu Hangeng kagumi itu. Biar begitu, senyum manis itu tak pernah lepas.

Hangeng beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kui Xian yang masih berkutat dengan lapnya. Kemudian Hangeng merebut lap itu dari tangan Kui Xian dan menyeretnya keluar restoran.

"Hangeng-ge!" teriak Kui Xian, "(Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!)" Kui Xian berusaha untuk meronta. Pergelangan tangannya sakit sekali karena ia terus meronta. Hangeng aneh sekali, pikirnya.

"(Biarkan yang lain yang menyelesaikannya.)" ucap Hangeng

* * *

Kui Xian bergidik kedinginan. Seketika itu juga Kui Xian merasakan bahwa seseorang mengalungkan mantelnya. Hangeng.

"(Untuk apa mengajakku ke pantai malam begini?)"

Hangeng diam. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menarik Kui Xian dalam pelukan eratnya. Kui Xian tersentak. Kaget tentu saja.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang pecah di bibir pantai. Dan juga suara hewan malam yang berderik. Kui Xian hanya diam tak berkomentar. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hangeng. Ia pikir, Hangeng benar-benar butuh pelukan.

"(Nenekku selalu memelukku saat aku merasa buruk. Beliau bilang, itu bisa meringankan hatiku. Nenekku benar. Hatiku terasa sangat ringan setelahnya. Beliau bilang, itu karena energi positif yang beliau salurkan. Karena nenekku memelukku dengan penuh rasa sayang.)" Kui Xian bertutur lirih, "(Kalau kau merasa lebih baik seperti ini, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memelukku kapanpun kau mau. Kalau kau berkenan, kau bisa berbagi bebanmu denganku. Aku—)"

"—wo ai ni!" sela Hangeng

* * *

"Besok aku kembali ke Korea. Liburan akhir tahunku akan habis sebentar lagi."

Seperti biasa, Hangeng diam enggan menyahut. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tayangan televisi yang memutar acara komedi.

"Maka aku akan mengajak Kui Xian pergi malam ini." Siwon bercerita kembali, "Kau terlalu lambat, Hangeng-ah. Aku akan mendahuluimu malam ini."

Percakapan kala itu terhenti tepat ketika Siwon menepuk bahu Hangeng dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Televisi itu memutar acara komedi. Acara favoritnya. Kalau biasanya ia akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, kali ini Hangeng hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada remote itu.

* * *

Hangeng terheran-heran saat Siwon menatapnya tajam setelah pulang dari kencan bersama Kui Xian. Hangeng tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam menyaksikan Siwon yang seolah-olah ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan. Lagi, sepupunya itu bertempramen tinggi dan perangainya kasar sekali.

* * *

Pagi ini, Siwon kembali ke Korea dengan penerbangan pertama. Mau tak mau, Hangen harus mau mengantarkan Siwon ke bandara. Sangat tidak etis kalau sampai ia tak mengantarkan Siwon yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Cina. Biar perang dingin masih berlaku dianatar mereka berdua, tapi hubungan persaudaraan tak boleh putus, kan?

"Jaga diri, Hangeng-ah!" ucap Siwon seraya memeluk Hangeng

"Ya. Kau juga. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu. Katakan kalau aku merindukan mereka."

Siwon melepas pelukannya, "Pasti."

Siwon beralih kepada Kui Xian yang ikut mengantarkan kepulangannya.

"Liburan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Siwon

Kui Xian tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon ucapkan. Tapi melihat raut wajah Siwon yang tampak berbinar, Kui Xian berasumsi kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang baik. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan, Hangeng melangkah mundur dan bertolak ke mobilnya. Ia tak bisa melihat adegan yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Pelukan? Ciuman? Apapun itu ia tak bisa menerimanya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Kui Xian!" sayup-sayup Hangeng masih dapat mendengarkan suara Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan wejangan pada Kui Xian.

Hangeng terus merutuki nasibnya. Bersaing dengan sepupunya sendiri karena seorang pemuda? Dan berperang dingin seperti ini? Astaga, ia merasa sangat kekanak-kanakan sekarang.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Hangeng merasakan seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dari belakang dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"(Tega sekali gege meninggalkanku? Kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?)"

Hangeng mengenali suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kui Xian?

Saat Hangeng akan membalikkan badannya, Kui Xian malah mempererat pelukannya sehingga Hangeng tak bisa membalikkan badannya.

"(Jangan berbalik. Aku sangat malu.)"

Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya. Aneh sekali Kui Xiannya? Kenapa malu?

"(Jangan berbalik sampai aku memperbolehkanmu berbalik!)"

Kui Xian tampak menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "(Hangeng ge, dengarkan baik-baik, ya? Aku tidak akan mengulangnya karena ini sangat membuatku malu.)" Pelukan Kui Xian terasa semakin mengerat mencengkram Hangeng,

"Wo ai ni, Hangeng-ge!"

Hangeng terkesiap. Hangeng tidak bisa untuk mencegah dirinya agar tidak berbalik. Maka saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan wajah manis yang selama ini ia kagumi, orang yang selama ini ia cintai. Matanya tampak memerah, seperti hampir menangis.

"(Aku terlalu gugup saat kau mengatakannya dulu. Jadi aku berlari pulang. Maafkan aku.)" ucap Kui Xian. Wajahnya memerah malu. Aih, betapa gemasnya Hangeng sekarang.

"(Kau hampir membunuhku karena sikapmu, Kui Xian!)" seru Hangeng. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau hatinya terasa hampir meledak. Maka tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menyambar Kui Xian dalam dekapannya, "(Aku begitu mencintaimu. Sangat!)"

"(Ya. Aku tahu!)"

* * *

_From: Siwon_

_To: Hangeng_

_Subject: Kui Xian_

_Selamat! Aku harap kalian berbahagia. Jujur saja, rasanya masih tidak rela melepas Kui Xian. Dia terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. _

_Kau tahu, saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dia malah mengoceh dengan bahasa mandarin yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Kau tahu, aku hanya mengetahui kalimat "Wo ai ni". Aku tahu, dia merasa bersalah karena menolakku. Tapi kemudian, dia mengakui kalau dia menyukaimu. Hei, kau berbohong tentangnya yang tak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Karena dia berkata kalau dia menyukaimu dengan bahasa Inggris. _

_Mari akhiri perang dingin ini. Aku malas sekali bertengkar denganmu. Liburan mendatang, berkunjunglah ke Korea dengan Kui Xian juga. ^^_

The End

Annyeeoong! Kembali lagi dengan fic bottom!Kyu! Yeahaahah! Otte? Thx for reading! And, don't forget to review! XD


End file.
